


And spring became summer

by ca_te



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of 50 sentences on different themes</p>
            </blockquote>





	And spring became summer

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 08 February 2010. Written for 1sentence over at Livejournal.

#01 Motion

Finn looks at Kurt as he moves smoothly, a motion after the other, and he knows he shouldn't but he feels warmth spreading inside of him.

 

#02 Cool

Many people in the school may think that Finn is the cool one, but he knows that what is cool is the way in which Kurt can wear a corset to school and not be ashamed.

 

#03 Young

Sometimes Finn tries to convince himself that what he is feeling when he is with Kurt it's nothing serious, it's just that he is young and that his hormones are all over the place, but he knows he is lying to himself.

 

#04 Last

Finn turns off his mobile before going to bed and smiles 'cause the last text of the day has been from Kurt.

 

#05 Wrong

Sometimes thinking about Kurt's smiles and movements and eyes is just too much, and Finn doesn't care if it's wrong or not when he slowly touches himself thinking about the smaller boy.

 

#06 Gentle

When Kurt patted his back lightly Finn thought that Kurt's touch was so gentle that he wanted to kiss his hand.

 

#07 One

There was one thing that Finn couldn't understand and it was how a guy awesome as Kurt could have a crush on some big idiot as him.

 

#08 Thousand

Finn knows well that there are thousands and thousands of people in the world, but no one could ever be like Kurt.

 

#09 King

And when shuffling through Kurt's ipod library Finn found the Lion King soundtrack he just wanted to pull Kurt into a hug and kiss him.

 

#10 Learn

Finn knows he has to learn not to be afraid of what he feels, and he wants to learn for Kurt.

 

#11 Blur

When he wakes up in the morning Kurt's smile and hands and lips fade into a blur and he regrets that it has only been a dream.

 

#12 Wait

"Wait" his voice echoes in the corridor and people turn but Finn doesn't care as he runs up to Kurt.

 

#13 Change

Finn knows that it takes a lot to change, to move ahead of appearances but if there's Kurt at his side he isn't afraid of changes.

 

#14 Command

And as Kurt gestures him to come closer Finn feels something liquefying in his lower stomach and is happy to obey his command.

 

#15 Hold

As he saw Kurt on the football field the day he auditioned to enter the team, so small and thin, Finn felt the desire to hold him.

 

#16 Need

Finn pins Kurt to a wall after Glee practice, and kisses him hard, the need to taste his is just too much to fight.

 

#17 Vision

As they are rehearsing and Kurt enters his field of vision Finn can't concentrate and stumbles.

 

#18 Attention

Sometimes Finn isn't able to pay attention to what Kurt is saying 'cause he can't stop to look at Kurt's lips as they move.

 

#19 Soul

When Kurt sings Finn shivers in front of the beauty of Kurt's soul.

 

#20 Picture

No one knows that Finn keeps a picture of him and Kurt on the nightstand.

 

#21 Fool

Finn cursed himself for having been such a fool and let Kurt go away without stopping him.

 

#22 Mad

He should have understood that there was something out of place when he couldn't help to get mad at his friends when they bullied Kurt.

 

#23 Child

Sometimes Finn wonders how Kurt was when he was a child, he imagines a child without a mother, and he wants to hug him and kiss all his pain away.

 

#24 Now

Finn heart is about to burst out of his ribcage as Kurt huskily whispers "come and take me now".

 

#25 Shadow

Finn knows that many times the dark shadow that he has seen in Kurt's eyes has been his fault, and he can't forgive himself for that.

 

#26 Goodbye

As they sit in the auditorium and Kurt pats his back Finn thinks that Kurt is the only person whom he never wants to say "goodbye" to.

 

#27 Hide

As Kurt cried, hiding his face against Finn's chest, Finn thought that Kurt was so frail and small and that he didn't want to see him hurt anymore.

 

#28 Fortune

And it's not only because of fortune that Finn kisses Kurt before every match.

 

#29 Safe

He knows that he may be childish, but there's no place where he feels safer than in Kurt's arms.

 

#30 Ghost

Finn can't sleep as he remembers Kurt sift and ghost-like touches.

 

#31 Book

And really it wasn't true that he had lost his Spanish book, he just wanted to sit next to Kurt.

 

#32 Eve

When his phone rings on the New Years Eve night and as he picks up Kurt's voice pours into his ear Finn can't help to feel as if he is the luckiest man on Earth.

 

#33 Never

He would have never thought it possible to fall so hard for a person as he did with Kurt.

 

#34 Sing

Finn doesn't know exactly when he has started to sing imagining that is Kurt who is listening to him.

 

#35 Sudden

Realization fell down on him all of sudden as his heart somersaulted only because Kurt had smiled at him.

 

#36 Stop

Finn doesn't regret having stopped to care about what others think if this means being able to make Kurt happy.

 

#37 Time

As Finn lazily looks at the alarm clock on the nightstand, Kurt still asleep at his side, he bites his lower lip 'cause it's already time to go.

 

#38 Wash

Finn smiles looking at Kurt washing the dishes they used for dinner, humming along the notes of some Broadway song.

 

#39 Torn

When he had taken his decision, Finn understood that he had been really an idiot to be torn between the football team and the Glee club.

 

#40 History

Finn spends the two hours of his history class daydreaming about Kurt and filling the pages of his book with doodles.

 

#41 Power

When the power went out Kurt squealed and grabbed Finn's hand, Finn didn't pull away, instead he squeezed Kurt's hand gently.

 

#42 Bother

When Kurt called him crying the first thing that Finn thought was that he wanted to be with Kurt, so he ran out of the house to get the car, without even bother to switch off the lights.

 

#43 God

Finn isn't sure if he believes in God or not, but he knows that he has to thank whoever is up above for having sent him Kurt.

 

#44 Wall

Finn smashed his fist against the wall of the changing room, cursing himself for having left Kurt slushing himself for him.

 

#45 Naked

Finn had to remember how to breath as the sight of Kurt's small, naked body knocked the air out of his lungs.

 

#46 Drive

The first time he got into Kurt's car Finn was taken aback by how well Kurt could drive.

 

#47 Harm

And Finn had never meant to hurt Kurt being so indecisive, he would have never wanted to do any harm to him.

 

#48 Precious

As Kurt stares back at him, icy-blue irises trembling slightly Finn thought that he was the most precious thing he has ever held into his arms.

 

#49 Hunger

When Finn's stomach grumbled because of hunger Kurt giggled, and Finn loved the sound of Kurt's giggles.

 

#50 Believe

Finn wants to believe he could be the right one for Kurt, the one who can make Kurt happy.


End file.
